1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detecting water leaks in water plumbing of commercial and residential buildings for shutting water off automatically to prevent water-leak damage before the leaks can be repaired.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are numerous detectors of liquid leaks in numerous liquid containment systems, but none known to detect leaks with—an—a three-probe electric detector wired to an electric shutoff valve for shutting off water in water plumbing of commercial and residential buildings in order to prevent water-leak damage to building structure and building contents before the leaks can be repaired as taught by this invention.
Prior art that is known and related but different includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorDisclosure DateU.S. Pat. No. 6,526,807Doumit et al03-2003U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,951 B1Kashmiri et al01-2002U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,555 B1Stern10-2001U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,613Doumit11-2000U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,607Caise et al08-2000U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,788Diduck02-2000U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,825Faulk10-1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,175Ravillous et al04-1996U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,750Welch et al07-1993U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,069Richards03-1993U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,232Westphal et al03-1982